


One Night With BangGrumps

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is a Switch, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Danny is a switch, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Mistress, NinjaBang - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Suzy is a Dom, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: it's polygrumpsIt's dirtyI wrote this a weird time in my life, enjoy the sex you freaks





	

Suzy chuckled as she lazily scrolled through Tumblr on her phone, draped over the arm of the couch in a way that was neither graceful nor poised. “What’s up, babe?” said Arin, poking his head around the corner from another room. “Man, our fans are crazy,” Suzy replied, moving her eyes to look at her husband, “They’re always getting so excited, creating all this fanfiction about us. Like PolyGrumps! It’s really funny to read the stories they come up with about our personal lives.” She dragged her finger across the screen, descending further into her feed, which consisted of beauty blogs, video games, and, of course, Grump fan blogs. She paused on a particularly juicy headcannon featuring Dan and Ninja Brian, biting her lip; “And…it’s even funnier to think of how they’d react if they knew it was all true,” she said under her breath. Oh yeah, when recording the group always laughed this stuff off, never acknowledging the secret polyamorous relationship they shared. They were all just a bunch of good friends who shared a love of video games, and spent all this time together because they lived so close to one another…well, that part was actually true. The secret was something their fans only dreamt of being reality: that behind the scenes of their social media accounts and the carefully edited YouTube videos which detailed their lives across the internet, all members of the grump group actually had sex with one another on a regular basis (except for Kevin, who declined to participate). “Yeah, lately everyone’s been obsessed with emo Dan from the ‘I Burgie Burgie’ videos, writing...kinda creepy father-son stories with me and him,” Arin replied, now leaning over Suzy’s shoulder, “Speaking of Dan…I was thinking about inviting him over for dinner tonight and stuff. Is that cool with you?” “Mm-hm, no problem,” Suzy answered, distracted by the detailed smut plastered on her screen. “Damn, we should invite Brian over sometime too… Older guys are hot,” she whispered, enraptured by the brief, yet erotic, Ninja Ship Party fic. Arin didn’t hear her, having wandered to the kitchen in order to start prepping that night’s dinner, but part of Suzy wished he had.  
***  
“Man, Arin, your spaghetti is fucking delicious,” said Dan through a mouthful of noodles, “I should totally come to dinner more often!” “Mm-hm!” nodded Suzy, trying to swallow a huge bite of pasta as her eyes traced the stubble along Dan’s strong jaw. “Aw, thanks, buddy,” Arin replied, smiling with a blush growing across his cheeks, “You guys are free to have seconds, or thirds.” There were a few small candles lit in the center of the table, creating a nice ambience to the room. Arin couldn’t stop staring into Dan’s eyes... or his hair, or his beard, or his chest; really, everything about him was worth staring at. Suzy was thinking about the irony that Dan’s character, Danny Sexbang, for his band Ninja Sex Party was such an overtly dominant and sexual guy, wanting to bang every chick in sight—in reality, Dan couldn’t seem to bottom enough for Arin. But she did know why: Arin was an amazing lover. After all, she was his wife, and they’d been together plenty of times. She smiled, happy that her beau was getting lucky tonight with the man he loved. After everyone had eaten their fill of spaghetti, and had a glass (or several) of wine, the scene was quiet and tense. The candles were burning low, and the natural light filtering into the room had dimmed with the setting sun; the three friends were left staring at each other’s shadowy faces in silence, wondering, awkwardly, where to go next. Feeling the mood, Suzy said, “You know what, I’ll wash the dishes,” abruptly, standing and collecting their plates, “And then I think I’ll run a couple of errands, okay?” “Thanks, hun,” Arin replied as she planted a quick kiss on his forehead before making her way to the kitchen and setting the dishes in the sink. With Suzy now busy in the adjacent room, Arin turned towards Danny and brought his hand to the other man’s thigh under the table. “So…this wasn’t just an invitation to dinner, was it?” Dan asked, one eyebrow raised. “Dan, this has been going on for two years now…I think you can answer that question yourself,” Arin replied with a smirk. Dan rolled his eyes, saying, “Alright, just for you…my special guy.”  
***  
The room was quiet, lit by only the neon pink glow of some Christmas lights strung up on one wall. This was the guest room, which was used for the various escapades of the group—Arin and Suzy kept their personal bedroom for themselves. “Mmph—Arin, babe, could you be a bit more gentle?” Danny asked through gritted teeth, kneeling face down into the rumpled covers. “Oh, uh, sorry dude,” Arin replied, shifting his hips and slowing himself down as he sunk into Dan, “Is that any better?” “Uh-huh—ah!” Danny’s voice cracked, jumping in pitch as Arin hit something inside him that sent shivers down his spine. “Oh, y-yeah—mm—just like th-that,” he groaned, gripping the sheets. Dan was resting his head on one arm, but the other was busy being used to pleasure himself. “Oh, you like that, huh?” Arin asked devilishly, leaning over Danny’s hunched form to whisper in his ear. “Mm-hm,” Dan nodded while biting his lip. In reply, Arin grabbed his hips and ground into him, causing his friend to gasp and groan some more. “Maybe I should slow down a bit…” Arin said while inching back out of Dan leisurely, trying to tease him, “I don’t want you getting too excited now.” “Ugh—you’d better not!” Dan snapped in reply, prompting Arin to push back in quickly, making Danny squeal. “Ha, hah—s-so good,” Dan panted as his lover rode him with short, quick movements. “Mm, yeah, that’s right,” Arin growled, digging his nails into his bottom’s plush, well, bottom. They were both breathing hard as the pace began to pick up. Danny was being particularly vocal, expressing his ecstasy through words like “Oh, fuck, yes—uhn, right there, ah! Fuck—” Arin mostly just grunted softly, occasionally letting a quiet “Shit! Gah—” slip from his mouth. “Shit, yes, don’t stop—God, I—hah—I love you, man!” Danny cried out, pushing back into Arin’s hips. Arin started to become rougher and more deliberate with the movements of his hips to show Danny how much he loved him instead of saying it aloud.  
***  
Meanwhile, Suzy had long since finished the dishes and was now busy running her little “errand.” She pulled her car into the driveway of the Grump Space, where they recorded and edited almost all of the Game Grumps footage, relieved to see that the lights were still on inside. She got out of the parked car, grabbing a small bag from the passenger seat, and walked up to the side door, unlocking it with a special key that was shaped like a kitty-cat. She tiptoed down the dim hallway and peeked around the corner into the main office space, still fully lit though the blinds were drawn. Sitting on the large center sectional were the two exact people she hoped would still be here: Barry, with his head rolled back and eyes closed in bliss, and Ross, kneeling between Barry’s spread legs, eagerly sucking him off. Luckily, being preoccupied, neither noticed her entering. She grinned and ducked into the nearby bathroom to get ready. “Uhh, fuck, Ross… I’m—I’m nearly there,” Barry groaned, tightening his fingers around a fistful of his lover’s short, dark blonde hair. Not slowing one bit, Ross turned his piercing blue eyes upward to look at the bear’s face, twisted in pleasure. Suddenly, a feminine, “Oh Ro-oss… Are you ready for me?” (the “aw” sound in his name overly drawn out) chimed from across the room, distracting him enough to pull his mouth away from Barry in surprise. Both men turned to the source of the question, and their eyes went wide when they saw Suzy, leaning against the wall and wearing nothing but a tight leather under-bust corset and a pair of black stilettos. But what was most shocking was the shiny, black, eight-inch plastic member emerging from between her legs. She was hypnotizing, and neither could resist giving a long look up and down her sexed-up figure. Then, satisfied with having checked out the new arrival, Barry turned his head back to Ross, gazing at him with pleading puppy-dog eyes and a quivering lip. Captivated by her though he was, Ross caught Barry’s glance and sighed, saying, “Um…just a minute, Suze—okay?” Her face hardened, lips pursing and eyebrows furrowing in frustration, but she gave him a curt nod without the satisfaction of eye contact. Ross felt hurt and frustrated; as a submissive, he craved his mistress’s approval. So he decided to show her what he was capable of—that was sure to impress her. Eyes narrowed in determination, Ross gazed into Barry’s eyes and licked his lips seductively. He opened his mouth wide and took Barry all the way into his throat, leaning forward until his nose was pressed to Barry’s skin. “Ohmygod,” Barry said breathily, pressing the heels of his palms into the couch cushions. Ross had a reputation among the group for being especially…talented with his mouth, but this was something else. Ross used his tongue and throat muscles to gratify his partner to the full extent of his abilities, making Barry groan loudly. But he wasn’t looking up at Barry; instead, Ross’s eyes were locked on Suzy, searching for some sign of recognition. Currently, she seemed focused on her manicure, but was occasionally casting glances towards the two men, sometimes with a hint of a smile gracing her lips.  
***  
“Oh-oh-oh, oh fuck, fuck, shit—ah! oOh, oh god, mm-OH!” Danny exclaimed, back arched beneath Arin’s rocking hips. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. “Mm, heh, you’re a good boy, ngh,” Arin said gruffly, “Here’s a little, umph, reward!” Suddenly, Danny felt the crack of a hand on his backside, followed by the stinging pain that comes with a spank. The shock caused him to cry out, his yelp a cross between pained and pleasured. Arin really knew what he liked in bed, that son of a bitch. Now he had to be trying to push his partner over the edge. Danny stuffed his knuckles into his mouth, biting down in an attempt to ward off his release. “You like being—huff—punished by your princess, don’t you? Hah,” Arin asked between heavy breaths, “You like me inside of you. You don’t want it to stop.” Danny couldn’t even speak he was so lost in his trance. Though he sounded confident, Arin was really just good at hiding how close he was. In reality, his teeth were clenched as hard as his fists—one of which was holding a handful of Dan’s frizzy hair, pulling on it just hard enough—to try to keep him going as long as he could. But neither man could deny that the heat was getting to him, and their lovemaking would soon be over . “Hah—mm, fuck, Arin, I-I can’t,” Danny groaned, “Please, ah, don’t stop! Oh!” “Hmm, ugh, I’m close too, baby-- fuck!” Arin replied, the movement of his hips becoming faster and more erratic; “Let’s—mmph—let’s do it together, unf.” His hand stroking up and down his length, Dan felt the pressure building and knew it wouldn’t be long. Shocks of indescribable pleasure shot down his spine and through his whole body. Arin’s chest heaved, his breaths fast, deep, and lacking control. Dan’s toes curl reflexively as he shouts “Oh God! Oh, fuck!” his words broken up by incomprehensible moaning and gulps of air. “Dan, fuck, Dan, it’s—it’s, oh god, nngh!” Arin manages to grunt out before burying himself deep inside his partner, stopping abruptly as he reaches the hilt. This last one does it; “Ah, Arin, I’m—oOh, oh, oh—Uunghh!” Danny moans as he tenses up, holding his breath and finishing onto the bed; he counts—7, 8, 9 shots. The hardest he’d ever had.  
***  
“Fuck, Ross, I’m—hng, God!” Barry groaned, pushing his hips up towards Ross’s face. As always, Ross swallowed diligently before slowly pulling away, leaving his coworker panting in the afterglow. Immediately, he looked to the wall where Suzy stood, grinning. She wasn’t looking at her nails anymore. By now, she was fully focused on the action, mouth slightly agape; but when she saw Ross’s eager face, she composed herself and strode over to the couch, leaning over the back to bring her face closer to his own. “That was…better than I anticipated,” Suzy said coyly, her eyes half-lidded, “I suppose now you’re ready to play, puppy?” Ross nodded, eyes pointed up at his mistress. Taking her time, Suzy waltzed around to the other side of the couch, standing above Ross for a moment before offering him a hand up. The kneeling man reached for it, but she tugged it away at the last second; “I wouldn’t help you. Stand on your own,” she said in a demanding tone. Ross bit his lip, already aroused as he struggled to stand. Suzy sat down on the chaise end of the sectional, now staring up at Ross; “Undress,” she demanded, her tone coarse. Ross obeyed, pulling his shirt over his head to expose his lithe torso. Next, he unfastened his belt and undid his fly before sliding his jeans to the floor. From the sidelines, Barry watched while he recovered, and at the sight of Ross standing in only his briefs he felt his libido already stirring. “All the way, puppy,” Suzy said, motioning to his briefs, “We don’t have all night.” Shyly, Ross stripped off his briefs as well, leaving him naked and exposed in the middle of the office. Suzy patted her thigh, and Ross sunk to straddle her, pinning the plastic toy between them. From around her wrist, Suzy unfastened what had at first looked like a bracelet, but as she adjusted it around Ross’s neck, it became clear that it was actually a studded collar. “Now everyone will know you’re mine,” Suzy said playfully. “Yes, mistress—claim me,” Ross whispered in reply. Then, from the hem of her corset, Suzy drew a small wrapped lollipop, quickly pulling off and discarding its plastic coating. “A treat?” she asked Ross, a twinkle in her eye. She brought it towards his face, and in response, Ross opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Suzy dangled it above him, teasing him mercilessly; yet when the candy was only centimeters from his taste buds, she denied him his sweet, yanking it back and popping it in between her own lips instead. “A treat…for me,” Suzy clarified, sucking on the lolly, “Only really, really good puppies get treats.” “I can be good, mistress,” Ross whimpered. “Show me,” Suzy answered, holding out a small bottle of lubricant for him to take. He popped the cap, grinning, and drizzled the clear liquid over the plastic phallus standing between them. He ran his long fingers up and down its shaft to evenly spread out the slippery solution. Suzy looked at him expectantly. Ross lifted himself slightly, hovering above her. When she nodded, he sunk down onto his plaything, taking it in a single motion. “Nyah~” he gasped in a mixture of delight and shock. Suzy’s the one grinning now, grinding her hips into Ross’s slim form. He stifles a moan and runs one hand through his bangs, the other resting on Suzy’s shoulder to support him as he bounces over her. She could tell he was agitated, but he was being good—despite his condition, Ross was attentively following her “No Touching” rule. In his aroused state, Ross’s eyes were tightly shut and his back was arched, showing off the outline of his ribs through his skin. Holding Ross’s hips, Suzy glances around his silhouette at Barry, who was addressing his own need while watching in a trance. She pursed her lips in delight—she had her two boys exactly where she wanted them.  
***  
Arin and Dan lay facing one another, flushed, panting, and sticky for all the right reasons. “Man, that was…intense,” Dan said, gazing into his lover’s eyes. “The best we’ve ever had, I think,” Arin replied, rubbing Dan’s chest. Danny rolled over to face the small bedside table, saying, “Dude, I haven’t smoked in forever, but…” He let the question trail off, leaving it unfinished. There were sounds of a drawer opening and closing, and he turned back holding a pack of Ultra Smooths and a lighter. “Go ahead bro, you earned it,” Arin answered. “Thanks,” Dan replied, pulling out a single cigarette and lighting it once it rested between his lips. He took a long drag and blew a few smoke rings, to the amazement of Arin. For a moment, the two just sat in silence, the only sound being the hum of the air conditioner in the background. “Do you think…the internet, the fans—do you think we’ll ever tell them about all of this? You know, about…us?” Danny asked in a quiet, tired voice. Arin sighed; this was a tough one. “Man, don’t get me wrong—I want to, I really do. Because I…I love you. But I just don’t know if they’re ready, okay? It’s a big leap,” Arin replied. He could tell Dan was disappointed, but he just wasn’t sure what else he could say. The cigarette had almost burned out, so Dan pressed the glowing butt into an ashtray on the table. “Come here. C’mon,” Arin prompted, scooting closer to Dan. Though the older man was trying to be aloof and moody, Arin’s goofy voice made him crack a smile; with a roll of his eyes, Dan consented, grasping Arin’s face with both his hands as they kissed passionately.  
***  
Suzy grinned up at Ross, who was lost in the heat of the moment as he bucked on top of his mistress. Every movement of her hips elicited another cry from the Aussie’s open lips; Suzy was in heaven, seeing that she had her puppy practically drooling for more. At this point, Ross was essentially gripping her shoulders to keep his hands from wandering south; he knew he had to be a really good puppy if he wanted a treat like Suzy promised, and that meant no touching. “You like watching, don’t you, Barry?” Suzy wondered aloud. Barry had long since finished himself off, and was now just captivated by the erotic scene unfolding before him. She wasn’t surprised; this was the first time their coworker had witnessed the “special” relationship she and Ross shared. “Mistress—ah!—can I, mmph, please?” Ross begged, looking down at his aroused state. Suzy laughed, shaking her head; “We don’t break the rules here, puppy.” She could sense his discomfort: Ross was already dripping, showcasing his desperation. She pushed into him harder, faster, more aggressively, trying to edge him closer and closer to release. “Let’s see if you can get there without any touching at all,” Suzy said, teasing him. Ross, determined to please his mistress, ground into her as hard as he could, trying to find that special spot that would tip him past his breaking point. “Mm~ Ah!” he squeaked, finally hitting it; “R-Right there! Yes-ss!” “That’s right puppy, just like that,” Suzy growled, her voice dripping with sex. “Hah! Hah! Nyeh—” Ross moaned, his body tensing and his back arching, shivers racing through his limbs. After the intensity of release had passed, he relaxed and sighed deeply. “Mm, good job, puppy,” Suzy said seductively, dragging a finger through the splatters on her chest and offering Ross a taste; “Now you rest for a moment while I get your treat ready.” Sucking on her pointer finger, Ross nodded slowly and lifted himself off their toy, wincing a little in the process, before sinking into the couch cushions, exhausted. Suzy applied a fresh coat of deep purple lipstick, which looked almost black in the harsh lighting of the office. She popped a small jawbreaker into her mouth and sucked gently, making the simple act of enjoying candy extremely erotic. On all fours, she leaned into Ross, kissing him with passion; of course, by the time she pulled back, the jawbreaker was in his mouth instead. She planted kisses down his chest, finally reaching his length and blowing on it softly in a way that both tickled and stimulated the panting Ross. She rubbed her palms on his thighs, gradually creeping closer to his manhood, already showing signs of revival. “Ah, that’s what I like to see, puppy,” Suzy said sweetly, looking up at him with only her eyes. She lightly ran a finger from the base to the tip, making Ross moan; then, gave a soft kiss to its head, leaving a purple imprint of her lips on his sensitive skin. Suzy turned back to Barry, who was watching eagerly, and said, “Come over here, Barry. My puppy isn’t the only one who needs to be fucked.”  
***  
In the “Guest Grumps” room, Arin and Dan’s make-out session had become hotter and heavier than the boys had anticipated. Arin straddled Dan’s waist, his french kissing messy and impulsive. Dan had his arms wrapped around Arin’s neck, closing one hand around locks of his shiny brown hair. Arin pulled back, flushed, and looked down to the point where their bodies met; eyebrows raised, he said, “Huh, looks like somebody’s ready for some more action. And I can’t say I’m not turned on now too.” Dan’s face reddened and he looked away sheepishly, running his fingers through his frizzy bangs; “What can I say? One kiss from my smokin’ hot princess wakes, uh, the sleeping prince,” he said with a wink. “Well, I think this problem could be easily solved...how ‘bout we fool around a little more before the night is over?” Arin asked, grinning. “Alright,” Dan said, grinning back just as eagerly; he thought for a moment before saying, “I’ve got the “munchies” bad right now...how about I take my hot dog and put it between some soft, juicy buns? We could make a glazed doughnut for dessert.” The food innuendo was bad, but the devilish glint Danny had in his eye while he said it told Arin exactly what it was he wanted. “Mmm, sounds delicious,” he replied before rolling over onto his hands and knees. Dan knelt behind him, just admiring the view momentarily while groping Arin’s plush, supple rear. But he couldn’t resist having a taste; diving in hungrily, Dan explored Arin from behind with his tongue, biting in a few places for good luck, too. Arin groaned loudly--Dan may be pretty skinny, but damn, does he know how to eat. Arin reached down and began to stimulate himself as well, biting his lip as sparks of passion ignited within him. When he felt that everything was slick and shiny enough, Dan paused and lifted his head, loving how worked up Arin had gotten. He reached again to the bedside table drawer, this time returning with a pink plug, covered in nubs for texture. “You ready, babe? It’s your favorite,” Dan asked before pressing the toy into Arin, making the kneeling man jerk and cry out in delight. “We can’t leave you out of the fun now, can we?” Dan asked with a smirk, kneeling behind his partner. Squaring himself up, Dan positioned his length between Arin’s cheeks and pushed against him, grinding against the plug’s base to better stimulate his submissive. “Nyah!” Arin mewled, feeling the pressure against his sensitive spots increase. Danny began to thrust his hips, sliding up and down the slick crevice; “Oh yeah, that’s good,” he said, breathily. Rhythmically, he rocked back and forth, panting and grunting as feelings of pleasure built within him. “Fuck that’s good,” Dan moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. “Ah~ Don’t stop!” begged Arin, pushing back into Dan’s bucking hips, trying to magnify the ecstasy washing over him. Both men wished this moment would last forever.  
***  
“Ugh, fuck, yeah, mmm, don’t stop,” Suzy groaned as Barry roughly rode her from behind . While Dan definitely held the record for the longest in the group, Barry was by far the girthiest; Suzy felt her limits being pushed each time he plunged into her center. Between gasps for breath, she focused on taking Ross into her mouth, pushing to get him all the way into her throat. “Hah, ngh, Suzy--” Ross moaned, pushing her head closer to him each time he slid between her lips. Barry, while not as vocal, couldn’t avoid letting a groan or two slip in his state of primal passion. Suzy decided to surprise her lover; using the muscle control she had steadily built over the last few months, she tightened her inside grip around him like a vice. That got a word from Barry: “Fuck! So-- tight! Gah!” he exclaimed through gritted teeth. “Ah, spank me, Big Bear,” Suzy moaned to her partner. There was a smack of skin hitting skin, and Suzy jumped as the heat and pain spread across her backside, intensifying her pleasure ten fold. “Yes! Ah-ah, mmm, almost--Oh!” she cried out, loving every minute. Feeling that she was close, Suzy redoubled her efforts on Ross, using everything she had to push him past the point of no return. Clearly the loudest of the three, Ross could hardly close his mouth as his sounds of satisfaction were nearly constant: “Hng, Suzy, god--mmm, yes, YES, oh god, oh fuck, ah!” “Come on puppy, just let me-ah!-take care of you...let it all-OH!-out,” Suzy moaned as she worked Ross over. “Hah, I’m-I’m, ngh, close... oOH, don’t stop! God!” he practically yelled. She felt his hips jerk up towards her several times before he froze, pushing her head down as he finished into her throat. That familiar taste was so erotic to Suzy, and combined with Barry’s aggressive movements, she couldn’t hold on any longer; “B-Barry, oh fuck, ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes! AAH!” she screamed, gripping the couch cushions, her body wracked with spasms that felt like currents of electricity running through her. Barry had been on the edge for some time now, and Suzy moaning and contracting around him tipped him over. “Ugh, yeah, here--mmph--it comes! Shit, fuck!” he growled, slamming into her as deep as he could reach. The experience felt like it lasted forever and for only a few seconds at the same time, the three lovers lost in ecstasy. After the heat had faded and their bodies had relaxed, the companions collapsed on top of each other, exhausted, murmuring about how amazing the whole thing was; finally, Suzy lifted her head, hair mussed and cheeks flushed, before saying, “Well boys...we should probably, um, clean up and get going...you can crash in our spare room for tonight if you’d like.”  
***  
Breathing heavily, Dan thrust against Arin wildly, speeding up as he approached release. “D-Dan, unf, I’m gonna, ah! Yes, so fuckin’ good, so, so oh! Oh yes!” Arin moaned, unable to contain himself any longer. His whole body shook with desire as his dam burst, spilling onto the sheets below him. “God, Arin, mmm, yes! Oh- oh yeah, h-here comes the--hah!-- fuckin’ icing! Nhg!” Dan said, grunting as he shot over Arin from behind. Arin shivered as Dan’s warm essence ran down his back, leaving trails of love on his skin; he adored being glazed by his boyfriend. Both were panting, basking in the neon glow of the string lights, finally satisfied after passionately indulging in each other’s bodies not once, but twice in one evening. Though tired, they decided it was time to clean up and turn in for the night; Arin headed to the shower while Dan grabbed his signature kimono and started to brush his teeth. Suddenly, the sound of cars pulling into the driveway came from outside the window, and then the click of the front door unlocking. Hearing the chatter of his coworker’s voices, Dan peered into the living room and saw Suzy, Ross, and Barry enter, all looking a little tired and sweaty. “Oh, hey Suze. Did you have fun on your errand?” Dan asked through a mouthful of toothpaste. “Oh, I think we all did,” she replied, casting Ross and Barry a knowing glance. As she set down her bags and flopped onto the couch, Arin finished with his shower and walked out in only a towel to give his wife a quick kiss on the forehead. “Oh, hey, Ross, Barry,” he said, looking up and finally noticing them, “What’re you guys doing here?” “Oh, they were still working late at the Grump Space when I stopped by on my errand, so I offered them a place to crash since we live so close,” Suzy replied. “Cool. Actually, Dan’s probably gonna stay the night too--why don’t you hit the shower, babe, and then head to bed? I know I’m about to pass out,” Arin said, winking slyly at Dan before turning and walking back to his bedroom. Suzy yawned, and then said, “You know, I think Arin’s got the right idea...See you guys in the morning.” She stood and stretched, rubbing a spot on her lower back that seemed to be especially tender, then headed towards the bathroom. Now alone, Dan looked to Ross and Barry, both of whom had big grins plastered on their faces as they stared at him like predators on the hunt. Dan’s eyebrows raised, and slowly, a smirk crept its way onto his face as well; this was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
